return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Viola
Specials Soul Harvesting Viola has a meter showing off the souls she has. In order to gain them, she needs to KO Opponents (gives her 1 soul), Assist Characters (gives her 1/4 soul), or dealing a lot of damage (gives her 1/2 soul per 30% done on an opponent). She can only carry 5 souls at a time. Getting KO'd will not make you lose your souls. Mechanic Origins Neutral B: Deal with a Demon Viola's Black Cat will always be present in the stage, in the place where Viola first made her entrance. Using Neutral B and a direction with the cat near you once you have enough souls will give Viola the chance to trade those souls with extra powers. The powers you can get are: * Side: A new variation of your Side B (More information below) * Up: Power Boost (Damage Boost for 3 Souls, Overall Speed Boost for 4 Souls) * Down: New Smash Attacks (New Side Smash, Up Smash and Down Smash for 1 Soul each) While getting KO'd does not affect your souls, it will make you lose your power ups. And if you get attacked during the transfer the cat will disappear and reappear after 10 seconds with the power up. Move Origins The Black Cat is a reoccurring helper that guides Viola throughout the House by acting as a save point. His appearances on the stage on different platforms and objects is a reference to some of the different places The Cat can be seen sitting on, typically for comedic effect. Side B: Creatures of the Havoc Viola breaks a flower pot, summoning an unkillable creature that will charge to attack opponents. The creatures can be changed by trading souls with the Neutral B. The summonable creatures (and their respective soul costs) are: * Teddy Bear (0 Souls): The one you get by default. It'll go forwards and stop when encountering an opponent to step on them repeatedly. However, it's the slowest one and it can fall off ledges. * Small Skull (1 Soul): The skull will quickly dash forwards and leave a single stomp on an opponent. * Giant Skull (2 Souls): Slower than the small counterpart, but it will damage the opponents repeatedly by biting them. * Mona Lisa (3.5 Souls): If an opponent touches her, they will turn into paintings. The amount of time they spend on that form varies depending on the damage they have. * Eyeballs (4 Souls): They swarm at opponents at an overwhelmingly fast speed. Move Origins Creatures of Havoc represents the chase scenes shown throughout the game, where Viola must evade certain creatures wanting to kill her. The shattering vase references how there is a visual or audio indicator that Viola is about to be chases (for the most part). Up B: One Eye Open Viola gets inside the mouth of a monster which will them spit her upwards as she spins around. She'll stay inside the mouth for as long as she holds down B, and you can alter the direction by holding the stick on a direction and pressing A. You can make Viola jump diagonally upwards left or right by tilting the respective directions or make her perform a shorter hop by tilting down. The direction is indicated by the monster's eyes. Because of this, opponents can hit the eyes so they close down and change Viola's direction, and if they do this Viola will fall off the mouth shortly after. This also happens if the mouth gets attacked. Move Origins One Eye Open is a certain puzzle in the game where Viola must climb into a mouth on the wall (on an uncanny face) where only one eye is opened. If Viola goes into the wrong mouth, she gets killed by spikes (which appear as her standard Down Smash). Down B: Frog Friend Viola summons a small frog. This assist character functions differently than the ones summoned via the Side B. After you summon the frog, it'll stand still until you press Down B away from it, which will make it hop forwards (dealing damage) until releasing the button or until he finds a trap or an item. If this happens, the Frog will pick it up, allowing Viola to pick it up herself. It will hold the item for 7 seconds or until an opponent attacks it (forcing Viola to wait 5 seconds to summon it again). Pressing Down B after the frog has hopped away from its spawn point will make him go back there, while Pressing Down B near the frog will make it disappear (with no cool down time). Move Origins The Frog is a helper Viola picks up that she uses for different puzzles, including activating a lever from a distance. She used it for scenarios that she couldn't fit across. Final Smash: Statue Darkness The entire stage goes dark (except for a circle of light around Viola) and a group of living statues will appear on the stage. Everyone, including Viola is able to move. If you are on the dark, the opponents will get shortly damaged overtime (like if they were poisoned) and the statues will move back and forth causing plenty of damage. After the Final Smash ends, there will be an additional effect on opponents that got a high amount of damage percentage. At 50-99%, a clock will fall over you, dealing plenty of damage and knockback, while those at 100% or more will get hanged and tossed upwards to be automatically Star KO'd. Move Origins This Final Smash references a certain part of the game where Viola needs to navigate a dark series of corridors to retrieve an item. Picking up a certain item will instead kill her, but not before changing her portrait to a black and red variant, which is referenced when an opponent reaches over 100%. Taunts * Up Taunt: *the frog friend appears in Viola's head and hops* * Side Taunt: *Viola spins around next to two groups of flowers, making them rise* * Down Taunt: *Viola kicks a pumpkin* (there are variations depending on how many times you press the button) Victory Poses * Option 1: Viola leaves the results screen with her dad, while giggling. * Option 2: Viola is sitting down reading a book, rubs her eyes with her arm to reveal that they are red, and then rubs more. * Option 3: Viola looks at the Black Cat before leaving, and the cat then vanishes. * Losing Pose: Collapsed on the ground. Moveset Basic Attacks * AAA Combo: Viola swings Ellen's Knife forward. * Dash Attack: ??? Tilt Attacks * Side: The Giant Snake lunges and bites forward. * Up: A Knight Statue pokes it's spear upwards. * Down: ??? Smash Attacks * Side 1: A Toy Soldier arms his rifle and fires forward. * Side 2: A Dad arms his rifle and fires forward. * Up: ??? * Down 1: A pair of spikes pop up from the ground around Viola. Aerial Attacks * Neutral: Viola swings a set of books tied in a noose around her body * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Grabs/Throws * Grab: A giant black hand reaches up and grabs anyone in front of Viola. * Pummel: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: The giant hand sinks down into the ground, launching the opponent upwards. * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Others * Ledge Attack: ??? * 100% Ledge Attack: ??? * Front Floor Attack: ??? * Back Floor Attack: ??? Trivia * Depending on the stage, the Black Cat will be standing on different things. The ones seen so far are: ** A chopped down tree (The Witch's House and Tokyo City) ** A bench (Anya) ** Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery (John's House) ** A snowball (Warfstache Rooftops) ** A pizza box from "The Pizz" (Strong Badia) ** A tree trunk (Ridgeway Residence) ** A desk (A Very Potter Hogwarts) ** A box with the Sgrub Logo on it (Dream Bubbles) ** A table with a piece of cheese on it (New Home) ** A "you must be this size" sign (ASDF Land) ** A rock (Dream Bubbles) ** A table (Durdum Lane) ** A laptop (Quire Family Backyard) ** A wooden crate (The Field) ** A table (Matsuno Household) Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Lawl Beatdown's Video Movesets Category:Female Category:RPG Maker Category:Silent Category:Teenager Category:Cults Category:German